ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Beastmen Treasure (Kuzotz Region)
Finally! I've had a Xhifhut Bow for the longest time, and no site i've been to knows what its for. Makes me want to go kill anticans... Thank you. ~~Chrisjander Does this quest always drop a Sand Mantle, or only sometimes? --Volkai 18:49, 28 February 2007 (EST) :Extremely late response, but... only sometimes. It is not 100%. --Kyrie 06:52, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Unable to complete quest I've tried to trade the 4 beastmen parts to Peddlestox multiple times, but all she keeps saying is: "Whaddo I look like here, a charity?" I tried zoning and she kept on saying the same (see chat log below). Full chat log: *Peddlestox : When I was a young bambina liksa you, I's seen my share of lot. But over the years, I learneda one thing--the sweetest treasure lies outta sight. Thatsa what I'm collectin'. *Peddlestox : I hears that if you wants to talk to one of them crazy Anticans livin' 'round here, you gots to use some strange instrument. Now if I could gets my hands on one of them tasty pieces... *Peddlestox : Unfortunately, to keeps their secret, thosea guys always breaks the goods up into four pieces. *Peddlestox : If you can finds all four, you brings thema back here to yours truly. I'll make it worth your while. *''Trading Xhifhut Strings, Xhifhut Body, Xhifhut Bow and Xhifhut Head.'' *Peddlestox : Whadda I look like here, a charity? I've done Beastmen Treasure (Elshimo Lowlands Region) in the past, but the treasure never appeared, maybe that's the cause I will try to talk with Peddlestox in Yuhtunga Jungle next time she will appear. :--Martomo 04:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Anybody have any advice on finding the ???. I got to the treasure spot at about 0430 earth day and didn't leave till about 1500 windsday. ??? never appeared. I was standing directly on top of the treasure spot. My red dot on the map completely encompassed the treasure marker on the map and i never saw it. Reluctant to try this again if the quest is glitched or just randomly decides to reward you. Jado818 10:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok I went back the next earth day that came around and talked to peddlestox again, after zoning logging etc. My treasure marker didn't change so i figured id give finding the treasure one more shot. Went out there with my pickaxe and found the treasure. My suggestion is to make sure you have your map zoomed all the way in when trying to be directly over the ??? because the range is extremely short to target it. No biggie if you miss the day to find the ??? either. Can always go back next earth day. Will need more testing to see if you can target on other days, but your reward is still there. Jado818 23:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Quest Log Can anyone confirm that this or the other Beastmen Treasure quests actually appear in the quest log?--Korossy 16:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC)